<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bones by PartiallyObscuredApparition</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116897">Broken Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyObscuredApparition/pseuds/PartiallyObscuredApparition'>PartiallyObscuredApparition</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Found family themes, HLVRAI, M/M, Not A Game AU, Roommates, benrey doesnt lose his powers, gordon is allowed to be mad, its not unconditional forgiveness, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyObscuredApparition/pseuds/PartiallyObscuredApparition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been a few months since Gordon got back home and resumed a sort of routine, while the science team individually adjusted to life outside of black mesa.<br/>-<br/>That is, everyone except a newly regenerated Benrey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fanfic ever and I didn't have anyone proofread so constructive criticism is welcome!<br/>I'm hoping to finish this fic but I won't have a consistent upload schedule fyi<br/>-<br/>I'll have trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter just in case<br/>-<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: nightmare, major character death (in the nightmare)<br/>Gordon has a nightmare and starts his morning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon had expected more.</p><p>Well he'd at least expected more feelings of closure after the climactic 'final battle'.</p><p>He thought back to the constant chastising and mocking, to the insults and nicknames. How much he would give to just hear “pretty uh- pretty gay there Feetman.” It took minutes for the reality to sink in.</p><p>They’d won.</p><p>There’d be no more bickering or passports, and no more face eating aliens or clones. He could finally rest… But did going back home mean rest? Could he ever hold Joshua, teach a physics lecture, play videogames, all like he used to?</p><p>That perfect reality didn’t exist, Freeman reminded himself. He’d face that when he got back home.</p><p>All it took was the science teams combined efforts to bring down that pain in the ass once and for all.<br/>Maybe Benrey didn’t ask to be the big bad… So what? Gordon hadn't asked to survive the literal apocalypse and living hell of black mesa! He hated Benrey, dude did nothing but annoy and hurt him and TAKE HIS ARM. But… that didn’t stop his final speech from getting to him.</p><p>"I didn't have a big plan! I was 'sposed to be nice but you forced me to be baddd-"</p><p>Gordon couldn’t escape those words anywhere, not even in his nightmares.</p><p>He was back in the final encounter when... things happened and where Benrey was. Benrey was fading, almost glitching? In a way? And he looked so small and hurt, a contrast to the towering maniacal form he’d just inhabited.</p><p>“Wha- why’d you kil-K.O me dude…” Gordon stepped back, no- no this couldn’t be happening. A sludge enveloped him, alone in the darkness of Xen with the betrayed looking guard. “This Sucksss-“ Benrey drawled his words out, “-You got me good huh… big guns Ka-Pow.” Stop. Gordon wanted nothing more than to yell and scream for it all to just STOP but his throat squeezed shut, betraying his desperate need to protest.</p><p>“Can’t even tell me goodbye h-huh. Why’re you shaking, you scaredy? Gordos Shakesman?”<br/>A wide shit-eating grin spread across Benreys face. As though after a week of pushing buttons, he’d finally found Gordon's real weakness.</p><p>Goodbyes.</p><p>“Bye-Bye Feetman.” No-</p><p>And just like that Gordon was awake, drenched in sweat, laying in bed under the quilt he’d owned since college.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Routine. Routine was what he needed right now, and it was the only thing occupying his thoughts.<br/>Gordon took his morning shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into fresh clothes, abandoning the sweaty ones that reminded him of the vivid nightmare he’d just experienced.</p><p>He then stumbled down the stairs to get the coffeepot and a pop-tart, too lazy to toast it; busy getting his groggy mind together as he munched on the pastry, the nightmare fading to the back of his consciousness.</p><p>Tomorrow he’d pick Joshie up after school.<br/>Gordon silently thanked his past self for leaving Joshua with his brother Andrew that week before the big test, explaining his heavy workload.</p><p>Of course he'd had to fill Andrew in on what happened, poor guy had thought Gordon was dead, leaving out everything but key-details. Crunch-time. Experiment went haywire. Lost my hand. They kept me on site a week for recovery…</p><p>Though Black-Mesa’s Idea of recovery was really just a monthly payment in a blank envelope, and a non-disclosure agreement.</p><p>It wasn’t that Gordon didn’t *want* to tell his brother and probably a therapist the whole truth. But it hadn’t crossed his mind as a possibility, what with the aliens and clones and military… the memories sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>So signing that agreement was the last thing on his mind during the aftermath. Who cares. He’d already decided that chapter of his life ended the second he shot the final bullet in Benrey's chest.</p><p>Gordon promised Tommy and co. that he would keep in touch after the party, but so far that only meant the occasional text or call to see how things were going. Tommy had apparently tagged along on one of his fathers “business trips," recently arriving back home.</p><p>Gordon hadn’t pressed further on the subject, the idea of G-mans business unnerving him. If he never saw the suit-clad man again it would be too soon.</p><p>Dr. Coomer and Bubby had impulsively decided to spend their Black Mesa spoils on a beach-side vacation, living out of a van and everything. The picture sent to the groupchat of a peeved off bubby in swim-trunks had made Gordon chuckle.</p><p>Gordon hadn’t yet managed to contact Darnold but Tommy assured him he’s closer to the ultimate evil flavor than ever now, what with Black-Mesa no longer policing his concoctions.</p><p>Gordon had let his thoughts drift off for so long he was close to biting his remaining hand before glancing down and seeing the pop-tart vanished.</p><p>“Huh, I must’ve been hungrier than I thought…”</p><p>His train of thought paused with a whiff of fresh coffee and he turned around to pour a mug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>slow start for chapter 1!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon get's to see Joshua again and Benrey makes his first appearance<br/>TW: nothing besides vague threats in an argument</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had some trouble writing how a 5 yr old would talk but I'm just going with the flow for now, also Joshua's not going to be a *huge* presence this fic but I don't want to ignore him completely so he'll be back in later chapters !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week.</p><p>That’s how long Gordon lasted handling the ball of energy called Joshua. The kid had been so excited to see his father again, all he did on the drive home from school was talk, and then talk at home, and talk at dinner, and talk at bed-time. Every. Single. Day.</p><p>There was kindergarten of course, but those 4 hours alone were when Gordon ran errands or cleaned. He repeatedly paused for breath anytime he was taking out the trash or doing some other chore, growing tired quickly. But Gordon was just grateful to have his sons company after the 2 weeks spent alone in the house, mostly watching tv, eating cold pizza, or having breakdowns when something would move in the corner of his eye at night.</p><p>As he prepared to tuck a sleepy Joshua into bed Gordon felt a tug on his sleeve.<br/>“Story? Pwease?”<br/>The 5-year-old had yet to fully grasp his l’s.<br/>“Uh- sure kiddo. What book for tonight?”<br/>“No book!”<br/>Gordons eyebrows quirked at the statement,<br/>“Uncle Nathan would tell stories from the brain! No book!”<br/>Damn it Nathan, you set the bar too high!<br/>“I don’t know about that one Joshie, papas not any good without a book!”<br/>Joshua huffed, a fake angry expression on his face, it was adorable,<br/>“okay okay you win, but no complaining alright?”<br/>The kids expression immediately switched to a smile.<br/>“Once upon a time-“</p><p>Gordon began telling a story half frog prince half princess and the pea, mixing the plots together in an attempt to recollect any fairytales from memory. Joshie didn’t seem to mind the odd mashup, quickly closing his eyes and drifting off to peaceful sleep. Gordon stopped halfway through the story and snuck out of the room, turning off the nightlight on the way out.</p><p>It was only while brushing his teeth, when he nearly fell asleep standing up, that Gordon admitted to himself he wasn’t in any shape to take care of Joshie full time.<br/>He sat on his bed ready to lay down and sleep, but instead turned to his landline and dialed a familiar number, steeling himself for the conversation ahead.</p><p>The dial tone rang in his ears, making Gordon second guess himself and what he was about to ask of his brother. A groggy mumble reached his ears.</p><p>“Hello?-“<br/>Shit he’d definitely woken Nathan up, probably his fiancé too.<br/>“Hey it’s me,”<br/>“Oh hey Gordon, is something the matter?”<br/>“No- no, nothing urgent…”<br/>“…Then why the call at this hour?”<br/>“Thought it was earlier than 10, sorry ‘bout that.”<br/>“That’s alright just spit it out already, I need my beauty rest.”<br/>He rolled his eyes at Nathan’s dramatics.<br/>“I just needed to ask if maybe you could,,, take Joshua every other week-“<br/>Before Nathan could get a word in Gordon began rambling<br/>“I know its a lot to ask but I thought my recovery would be faster, I’m still getting used to the prosthetic and the lethargy and everything- If you can’t that’s alright I understand, you’re fiancé might want some peace-“<br/>“Gordon.” Nathan interrupted.<br/>“Stop worrying so much, of course I’ll take care of Joshie, he’s my Nephew after all. You should’ve said something about your current state before now.”<br/>His brother was right, and he was being sincere which made it worse.<br/>“Thank you so, so much. Have I ever told you you’re my favorite brother?”<br/>“Yeah yeah, don’t pull that shit with me, I haven’t forgotten I’m your only brother.”<br/>“We can talk more later, get that beauty rest, you’ll need it with that face of yours."<br/>at that Nathan blew a raspberry before mumbling a goodbye and hanging up.</p><p>Gordon curled up under his covers, thinking back to Joshua’s excitement at seeing him again. He didn’t know how to break the news, “you’ll be seeing uncle Nathan more often!” No, no vagueness. “You’re staying with your uncle every other week...” that wouldn’t work either-<br/>As the words tumbled around in the physicist's head, he dozed off before making a final decision. It was his most dreamless sleep in weeks.</p><p>-</p><p>Gordon arrived home, grocery bags in hand. He’d broken the news to Joshua as gently as possible, and though the five year olds sadness was palpable, he reassured him they’d reunite in a weeks time. When Gordon dropped Joshie off Nathan had stopped to chat about the new schedule, every other week at Gordons, he'd get him back on Saturdays.</p><p>After the busy morning Gordon wanted nothing more than to stock his fridge and crash on the couch, watch some sci-fi or drama show to switch his brain off.<br/>He hadn’t taken more than five steps into the house when he heard a faint sound coming from the… kitchen?</p><p>He’d heard the occasional stray cat or raccoon but that was from the outside, this sounded more like an intruder. He dropped the bags at his feet and took his keys out his pocket, the only “weapon” he could think of on short notice.</p><p>Slowly and carefully he tip-toed down the hall, his socks muffling his footsteps against the carpet, keys gripped between his fingers. Rounding the corner to witness…<br/>A familiar man sat on his countertop, chewing on a pop-tart, wrapper and all.</p><p>“Sup Feetman.”</p><p>Benrey had changed dramatically, looking less like a typical security guard and more inhuman than ever, even in his old uniform and helmet. His skin was nearly gray and his eyes looked yellow with a slight glow to them. He looked a mess, covered in dirt, leaves sticking to him, and WERE THOSE SHARP TEETH???</p><p>Gordon stood there, jaw slack and keys at his side. He rubbed his eyes and looked back up at the scene. Wrappers littered the counter and floor, the culprit responsible sat there nonchalant, swinging his legs almost impatiently.</p><p>The silent air was suffocating...</p><p>“So you’r-“<br/>“Get. Out. Now”<br/>Gordon grinded his teeth as they both spoke at once.<br/>“Wha-“<br/>“DON’T- don’t fucking talk to me. I don’t have the goddamn patience to process this.”<br/>He gripped his keys tighter, knuckles turning white.<br/>“Nothing to process bro,"<br/>The indifferent response agitated Gordon, as though they were just co-workers making small talk.<br/>“No It’s actually a lot to fucking process, how-how did you even find out where I live?!”<br/>It was obvious Gordon was a bull who’d seen red.<br/>“'Fraid I can’t tell ya that-“<br/>“Tell me right this instant or I swear to GOD BENREY-“<br/>There was a certain venom seeping into his voice that Gordon had hoped was locked away forever.<br/>"J-jeez Feetman! It was my bestest bro Tommy! kay? Now c-calm down”<br/>Benreys tone sounded the smallest bit shocked, a strange mismatch with Benrey's typically uniform voice. Gordon took in the new information,<br/>“Why would Tommy…” He thought aloud,<br/>It didn’t take long before he realized why. Tommy still held out hope of a ‘friendship’ between the two, he’d even said so on the record just weeks prior.<br/>“No. You don’t GET to waltz in here. You were dead. You were fucking dead.”<br/>“re-gen.”<br/>Benrey's response only seemed to aggravate Gordon further,<br/>“God-mode dude, no permadeath. ’member? There are no pre-determined deaths...”<br/>He was back to being monotone and neutral as a stone statue. It didn’t help the situation.<br/>“I have no clue what the words coming out of your mouth mean but you have to leave before- well before I do something drastic.”<br/>Silence overtook the kitchen as Benrey glanced down at the wrappers covering the tile floor,<br/>“pop..tart” he read aloud,<br/>“those go hard. Didn’t have those back in black mes-uhhhh. Back in the old breakroom.”<br/>“I don’t CARE about that right now.” Gordon pointed his keys at Benrey accusingly, “final warning to leave.”</p><p>Benrey didn’t look the slightest bit threatened, he popped his lips and no-clipped through the counter hovering there for a moment before turning and doing a jagged walk towards the living room sliding doors.<br/>He phased right through them onto the gravel of the backyard, where he sat knees to his chest, curled up and expressionless.</p><p>Gordon stood there at the end of the hall, glaring at the guards back from his kitchen, just willing them to go AWAY for once in his miserable life.<br/>He took a deep breath and prioritized, just like Nathan often reminded him in times of high stress.</p><p>Groceries, yeah. Forgot about those.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song this chapter: Want You Gone (2014 live version Jonathan Coulton) the chorus fits this chapter slightly I think :) ALSO writing Benrey dialogue is so hard guys, I had to go back and re-watch hlvrai a bit because he's just such an unpredictable(?) talker ?? if that makes sense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon consults Tommy, and tries to lay down the house rules for Benrey's short stay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration has struck! but fair warning, that tends to not last long for me so updates will probably slow down after this one... Anyway hope y'all enjoy and I promise things don't stay this angst-filled forever, healing just takes time and effort.<br/>(also I'm uploading this at 4 am! Grammar mistakes and all, I'll probably go back and edit things later)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freeman had been chewing his lip for a good ten minutes, fixated on sorting groceries into the fridge before him. He had slowed to read the labels on every package, anything to distract himself from the current…situation.</p><p>Ok, so Benrey was back somehow? And killing him seemed to have no permanent effect. He was just sitting in the backyard like some kind of lawn gnome, rain now stretching into the distance, drenching the motionless alien. The sight would have been almost comedic if not for the panic building in Gordons' chest.</p><p>Tommy had given Benrey his address... but that didn’t sound like him at all. It was a huge breach of trust, and Tommy took trust very seriously. Of course, Gordon couldn’t believe Benrey to be honest if his life depended on it (maybe it did right now). He decided the full story was needed.<br/>Absent-mindedly shelving the last box of macaroni, he looked out towards the yard anxiously, Benrey still in the same crouched position unmoving...Creepy.</p><p>He decided against marching outside and confronting Benrey again, instead swiping his phone out of his coat pocket and scrolling through the contacts until he saw “Tommy” in bright blue letters.</p><p>Ring...</p><p>Ring...</p><p>Ring...</p><p>He resumed chewing his lip, worried Tommy would change the subject once asked. It was tough getting a straight answer out of any science team member, let alone the most excitable of the group. That enthusiasm was never a bad thing per say, just something Gordon had needed to get used to, and now even welcomed at times.</p><p>“Mr. Freeman? :D” God how did he manage that expression across the phone?<br/>“Hey Bud, how ya been?” Freeman couldn’t help but let out a sigh as he tasted blood from his now torn lip,<br/>“I-I’m Ok… Is something the matter Mr. Freeman?” Tommy seemed concerned, shit did he really sound that rough right now?<br/>“I... well I do kinda need to ask you something important-“<br/>Tommy immediately blurted out, “Sure! Anything!”<br/>“I sorta called to ask you... did you see Benrey? And give him my address?”</p><p>There was a short pause…</p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. Freeman but I on-only saw Benrey once! And I didn’t mention anything about your house...“<br/>Tommy was unmistakably a terrible liar, so the information was comforting to hear.<br/>On the one hand, Gordon was relieved he wasn’t… betrayed again. But on the other it still didn’t explain how Benrey had found his place...<br/>“Thanks Tommy, I appreciate you being honest with me.” Gordon paused, “Wait why didn’t you tell me that bastard was alive again?!”<br/>He sensed Tommy flinch on the other side of the phone and felt a pang of regret.</p><p>“Well… I don’t keep secrets- th-that’s bad! But he said not to tell you… and I knew you’d be upset. I don’t like seat-seeing you upset Mr. Freeman…”<br/>Gordon thought for a moment. Tommy wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, it was clear he really did just want to protect him from his own anger. Didn’t make it cool though,<br/>“I understand… But next time something happens please tell me? I can’t promise I won’t get upset, but I hate being out of the loop even more.”<br/>“Sure thing Mr. Freeman!!! :)” His jovial tone was back instantly,<br/>“Before you go, c-can I ask why you thought I gave away your address? :(”</p><p>Shit. He’d just preached about the importance of honesty, specifically about seeing Benrey around and... alive. If Tommy learned Gordon has scared the alien away it would break his heart… hearts? Not sure on that front. Could he really disappoint Tommy like that? But… this was *Benrey*. How was he supposed to just welcome the guy into his home after everything that happened.<br/>Then again… a well crafted excuse meant Tommy would never have to know….</p><p>No no no, He valued his word more than that, and who knows maybe Tommy could get Benrey to finally leave. He was good at dealing with the weirdo sometimes.<br/>“Mr. Freeman you’ve been awf-awfully quiet… I’m starting to- worried!”<br/>“No need to stress Tommy, it’s just… He showed up at my doorstep this afternoon. Well, more like teleported into my kitchen? Whatever, thing is he’s here and I can’t get him to leave.”<br/>“O-Oh…”<br/>“Yeah. And on top of that he lied saying you gave him my address? That’s why I called to hear your side of the story.”<br/>There was a beat of silence before Gordon continued,</p><p>“Do you think you could come over and maybe get Benrey to leave? Just seeing him for a few minutes made things… pretty bad again.”<br/>Tommy knew what he’d mean by that, the anger and agitation that subsided these few weeks, creeping back in.<br/>“I- I’ll ask my dad if he can stay with me but… He get’s overwhelmed sometimes with Sunkist around. I think he’ll say no :(“ He sounded… disappointed?<br/>“Are you sure?” Gordon scratched the back of his neck, Bubby and Dr. Coomer were still on their vacation and well, Bubby held grudges even more strongly than him.<br/>“I’ll still ask! I can’t come over tonight-” It sometimes felt like Tommy could read Gordon’s mind… could he? He’d never bothered to ask what Tommy could do besides ‘see faster’.</p><p>“But i’ll stop by tomorrow morning for a chat! With Sunkist of course, she loves long walks!!!”<br/>Gordon’s shoulders slumped,<br/>“Okay Tommy that’s alright… right now Benrey’s just kinda sitting in my backyard unmoving. It’s- well it's creeping me out to be honest.”<br/>“You sh-should talk to him! I get that you do-don’t usually get along, but i’ll be there soon to help! With Benrey you just have to talk slo-slowly and he’ll reply… eventually :)”<br/>“Will do Tommy, thanks for all your help.”<br/>“Bye Mr. Freeman!! And um don’t forget I’ll be there tomorrow so don’t- no worries :)”<br/>*click* and with that Tommy was gone.<br/>Gordon swallowed hard. Okay, confrontation time. He could do this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gordon shut the sliding door behind him with a *WHOOSH* and stared at Benrey’s back expecting a reaction. He was met with a stone cold shoulder, ‘eh, better than chatting my ear off’ it was a deserved jab. In the time Gordon had known Benrey he was prone to rattling on for hours, usually about videogames or nonsensical insults.</p><p>“Hey.” No response,<br/>He lightly kicked the curled up Benrey sat on the gravel.<br/>“Tommys coming over with Sunkist tomorrow. For a talk, with you. Maybe me too, i’m not sure, he didn’t really say-”<br/>“Bbbbbb-”<br/>Gordon glanced back down and saw faint grey orbs floating about a feet off the ground, emitting from Benreys helmet where his face stayed hidden.<br/><em>Faint grey turned bleary, means i’m feeling weary.</em></p><p>“Ah- alright… I’ll consider that a...positive? Reaction?”<br/>God what had Tommy told him again? Talk slow? But he was doing that, even while pushing back the growing frustration clouding his thoughts…<br/>Benrey turned to look up from his spot on the ground. He locked eyes with Gordon, who was still deep in thought.<br/>Since when had Benrey’s eyes gone back grey??? No wait they were still slightly yellowish just more-<br/>"Mkay.” Benrey spoke abruptly, no emotion behind it,<br/>Gordon startled at the sudden response and turned away, steadying himself and ignoring a growing exhaustion. His bones ached a lot actually,</p><p>Gordon grumbled, “Really just need some sleep right about now. You can stay out here.”<br/>“...Bro, bet you got- got a gamerpad couch.” it somehow sounded more like a question than a statement.<br/>“Yeah Benrey. I have a couch, a couch that you’re not allowed-” Before Gordon could finish his sentence Benrey had stood and turned on his heel in one swift motion.<br/>“Cool. It- uh, works for me.” He mumbled as his body phased through the glass door with ease, as if it was air.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gordon folded up the abandoned paper grocery bags from the kitchen floor, and eyed the poptart wrappers still littering the countertop.<br/>Benrey was laying on his back mummy style on the leather couch staring up at the ceiling, Gordon decided against questioning it.<br/>“Hey listen up,” he heard a soft ‘whuh?’ from the direction of the living room, “House rules are going to be up on the fridge.”</p><p>Gordon wiped away an old grocery list from the fridge whiteboard with his sleeve and began searching for an expo marker, He was peering into his junk drawer when he faintly registered Benrey drift over. Something appeared in front of his face, he shut the drawer turning to see Benrey wordlessly holding out a whiteboard marker towards him. Gordon stayed still, was this some kind of trick? What was Benrey trying to accomplish-</p><p>“Gonna take it or just stand there all frozen, glitchin’ Feetman? Gordon Frozenman?” Benrey spoke with a sly grin on his face. Just great.<br/>“Don’t call me Feetman.” He snatched the blue marker from Benrey, expecting a shock or exploding ink... Nothing.</p><p>Alright, no pranks... so far.</p><p>Gordon turned to the whiteboard, he was in no mood to make conversation, 'just need this over so I can go sleep', Hopefully he would wake up to minimal damage to the house and let Tommy handle things from there.</p><p>He began scribbling down a rough list,</p><p>1. Don’t touch anything. No snooping.<br/>“That’s easy, m’not a thief like you bro-”<br/>“Shush” Benrey mumbled something under his breath at being scolded but then remained quiet.</p><p>2. No opening closed doors. Respect privacy.<br/>“I’m a piracy master-” at that Gordon turned and pointed the marker to Benrey’s chest, he fell quiet once again.</p><p>3. Kitchen is off-limits.<br/>Gordon clarified "And that means no messes. Or at least have the courtesy to clean up dude.” Gordon pointed to the wrappers behind the house-guest's shoulder.</p><p>Benrey stared off into space, providing no acknowledgment but a quiet “Huh?”<br/>Freeman sighed heavily, a running theme these days.<br/>“Packaging goes in the trash, you should know that.” He’d gathered if Benrey was(?) a security guard he’d at least understand the concept of trash from the black mesa breakrooms.</p><p>Benrey stayed silent for a long time before Gordon groaned, and marched over to the poptart wrappers strewn across his kitchen. He huffed and proceeded to pantomime throwing them into the nearby garbage can.<br/>This example seemed to click with Benrey who shuffled over and began tossing the wrappers into the black bin.</p><p>“You should’ve just. Just said so Bro.” Gordon clicked his tongue.<br/>“I just did but whatever. I’m going to bed I’ve had a long day... no thanks to you.” He put on his best death-glare which Benrey promptly ignored in favor of playing 'basketball' with the trash,<br/>“Get a load of- this Uh this weak human who has to steep.”</p><p>Gordon waved a hand dismissively as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.<br/>“Sure, call it whatever you want. I guess you’ve already claimed the couch, just DON'T make any mess or wake me up.”<br/>With that, he reached over to a light switch on the nearby wall that made a faint *click* sound.<br/>The lights turned off as Gordon shut the door behind him, leaving a frazzled Benrey stood there alone, eyes glowing faintly in the dark of the unfamiliar home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song this chapter: Ghosting by Mother Mother, pretty self-explanatory even if not too plot-relevant &lt;3<br/>And that's chapter 3! To be honest guys I haven't done any creative writing in three years so this is a welcome refresher (though I do need to get a better handle on writing conversations, it's dialogue heavy so I hope you all find it not too ooc! lol)<br/>*Next chapter will start from Benrey's perspective!*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benrey gets accustomed to his new surroundings and starts snooping around...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again and this time with Benrey's perspective! Hope my writings not too thread-bare, I encountered a slight roadblock,<br/>Also! I was wondering, would you guys prefer I post chapters faster but go back later and edit mistakes, or wait longer and go through a more intensive editing period? I'm currently doing the latter given I'm my own editor,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benrey blinked his eyes open and shut a few times, a halo of light illuminating his surroundings. This was... Gordon’s house. And he was staying here? Well for one night at least. </span>
  <span>The lights were off... he didn’t like the dark, but cool eyeball glow powers could fix that. He was always prepared, do stuff lame-o humans like Feetman couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Feetmans loser human functions, man’d just left to steep and left him alone in the kitchen, with free-range! </span>
  <span>Well, there was a list of rules but Benrey didn’t bother looking back at them. Rules were important and all but they were<em> his </em>job. </span>
  <span>Benrey enforced the rules and Freeman was ‘sposed to follow them, not the other way round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought to himself for a moment; it wouldn’t matter if he ignored the bullet-point list on the fridge, he was security after-all, got passport and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benreys vision shifted to a faint blue light coming from upstairs... he could always pester Gordon... months ago he’d had no qualms bothering the man as everyone else slept soundly, often to hilarious results of Feetman screaming loud insults or responding with garbled frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, right now Benrey had his cake and got to eat it too... he decided not to waste a prime opportunity to snoop around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, time to explore the.. the Feetman’s gamerpad.” he whispered to himself as he tip-toed his way around the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much in the way of entertainment, just an average looking living room and kitchen Gordon made clear Benrey wasn’t allowed in. As if he’d listen to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began opening drawers and peeking in cabinets. There were plenty of things he couldn’t recognize along with <strong>lots</strong> of 'you-tonsils' and bowls and stuff. Nothing like the old breakroom...There was a microwave of course but also a much larger version tucked into the wall. Had someone meant to put that there? Seemed stupid to him, maybe it no clipped and got stuck. Objects did that all the time in Black Mesa, just meant more things for Benrey to keep in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Objects huh… well most of those were kept in closets. Abandoned storage closets were some of Benrey’s favorite gaming hide-outs, and it’d make sense for a house to have them, he’d even seen it on his PSP before, some horror game. </span>
  <span>He stomped down the hall, ‘footstep silencing cheats on’, and began opening doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bathroom? No. A child’s room.. Interesting but not what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Benrey opened the door to a wide coat closet, shoes littering the carpet floor. He looked up and spotted his target, rows of cardboard boxes stacked on a shelf high above. </span>
  <span>Benrey no-clipped upwards, levitating to reach the shelf comfortably. He looked over the messy writing scribbled across the cardboard… he couldn’t decipher any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn... Feetman’s handwriting’s shit.” he muttered to himself while glancing between boxes. He could always use his powers to just peer inside them but there was something more enticing about digging through the mess and opening one container at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benreys hands settled around a heavy cardboard box that seemed to call his name, no-clipping back downwards and settling on the carpet below, criss-crossed with it between his legs. He shapeshifted his hands to semi-claws and ripped through the duct-tape of the box, peering inside at it’s contents. </span>
  <span>His first thought was a very loud ‘YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS’ that seemed to reverberate around inside his skull, but he shut down the reaction before the excitement could reach his face. Soon after, his second thought surfaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How am I going to set this thing up?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Benrey didn’t like Nintendo -he was just always a Playstation guy no doubts about it- so while he was excited by the NES and copy of kirby’s adventure, it wouldn’t have been his first choice. In Black Mesa he’d learned beggars can’t be choosers, and as much as he hated to admit it, right now he wasn’t in any position to choose another console. But it was cool, kirby could be cool… he just had to figure out the wires behind the TV right? Piece’a’cake.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in fact not a piece of cake, and the NES layed abandoned in front of a small television stationed across the couch. Benrey was good at puzzles, but it seemed instead of simple tangled wires, the television had larger issues he wasn’t able to fix on his own. ‘Feetman can’t even keep a TV in order, yet he's got a pee-HD???’ </span>
  <span>In his frustration Benrey paced circles in the center of the room, finally settling in front of the sliding doors, staring out into the backyard. He looked up towards the night sky, the rain had stopped and the moon had come out from behind the clouds. It was oddly peaceful… Benrey often liked to stare up at the thing, Earth's big yoyo space-rock. Wasn’t nearly as intrigued by it as Bubby though. He suddenly remembered his rocket-launch death from months ago, that one had made Gordon laugh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Benrey gave himself a mental slap and swallowed down rising sweetvoice, ignoring the overwhelming taste of cherry cough medicine. He steered his brain back to idle static. It wasn’t really a power, but Benrey was always good at blue-screening his brain and changing the subject. I</span>
  <span>t came in handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there just staring outside taking things in. The Feetman residence yard was woefully boring, a glorified rectangle of grass with a few children's toys strewn about, but the moonlight and streetlamps were mesmerizing. </span>
  <span>Benrey sat there for hours, like a moth to a flame, straining his ears listening for any distraction. The neighborhood street was empty and quiet, seldom for a stray cat or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly bored, Benrey turned away from the exterior scene. Once again facing the living room, he decided to try and lay down in an attempt to rest. He didn’t sleep, but he knew staying still with his eyes shut would regain some energy, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the arm of the old leather sofa was a large grey sweatshirt with M.I.T printed across the front in fancy letters... He didn’t necessarily <em>need</em> added warmth. Benrey's powers made it so that he could withstand even the most intense of weather conditions, which helped in traversing the chilly harsh interior of Black Mesa or the unpredictable environment of Xen. Still… stealing something from Gordon was a sure-fire way to piss the guy off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the couch haphazardly, half covered by the hoodie found earlier, Benrey felt exhaustion creep in as grey sweet-voice bubbled up. He let it out and began humming a tune, the faintly glowing orbs floating towards the ceiling, blanketing the room in a muted grey. He'd</span>
  <span> often felt the sense he was drowning as he attempted to keep all emotion hidden and locked away, desperately choking back colorful orbs while maintaining an unchanging expression. Had to keep up his casual gamer demeanor ya know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet somehow at that moment under the moon, on the battered couch with a threadbare hoodie, he was relaxed enough to just let the bubbles drift silently past his lips as he languidly shut his eyes. Calm and -dare Benrey say- ‘safe’ inside Gordon’s home...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song this chapter: Abbey by Mitski<br/>hope you all like this chapter! :) I wanted a break from all the dialogue and get at least some of Benrey's thoughts on the situation, though he isn't one for exaggerated reactions like Gordon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: description of a panic attack<br/>Gordon wakes up to an unbothered Benrey in his house and get's breakfast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so my writings going faster lately, yay! I also might have someone to help look over my writing soon but that's not a guarantee,<br/>I changed perspective between Benrey and Gordon this time! hopefully it's not too jarring/confusing<br/>plz comment your thoughts! Yall's words keep me going / writing :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Gordon blinked awake his head was pounding and his vision spun, at what hour did he fall asleep last night? He glanced at his alarm clock, 11am. Oh so definitely too late…</span>
  <span>He pulled his hair into a ponytail with a hair tie and put his glasses on, muscle memory doing the heavylifting as his eyes began to focus. The</span>
  <span> usual morning routine ensued, shower, brush teeth, put on fresh clothes. </span>
  <span>Even if he was currently unemployed and unmotivated, the little things made Gordon feel productive…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mumbling to himself, walking downstairs trying to recall the events of last night, when the answer to his question appeared.                                                  </span>
  <span>“Yo.” Benrey was laying on the sofa, mummy-style arms crossed, staring at the ceiling unmoving just like the previous day. The alien was still dirty and covered in sticks and leaves, his skin an inhuman grey color, yellow eyes fixed upwards at the ceiling fan not acknowledging Gordon.                                                          </span>
  <span>“You steeped pretty long there. You Gordos Sleepyman or somethin’?” He smacked his lips to add emphasis after the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening. Gordon felt his lungs falter and heart beat wildly against his ribcage. He felt an indescribable need to*escape* as far away as possible. He scrambled up the stairs back to his bedroom, nearly slipping on a step in his haste, and shut the door behind him forcefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud slam made Benrey jump, a single white orb escaping before he clasped his hands over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright white means i’m having a fright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly hopped off the couch to see Gordon gone. Well fuck. ‘Really messed that one up didn’t you... now you’ll get kicked out before Tommy’s even here...’ Benrey slumped down onto the floor, replaying the encounter in his head. He hadn’t done anything to make Gordon run like that, didn’t even tell him how shit he looked. Usually Feetman would just turn red and start yelling or go off on a rant. Was sleeping really that personal to humans? He didn’t think it was, but what could set off a reaction like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s thoughts began to overwhelm him as he opted to lay back down and stare at the fan above once more. His brain a mosquito buzzing around in his skull… ‘too much at once, better to ignore it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door now shut, Gordon turned on his heel and crashed onto the bed, sliding under the covers. Feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks, breathes coming out in sputters, he thought back to his darkest moments in Black Mesa and cursed under his breath. Just seeing Benrey was enough to trigger all those awful memories, one’s he’d promised to never think about again... He tried to muffle his harsh breathing with a pillow, completely failing to calm down. He reminded himself of the advice therapists had given so many times before, controlled breathing, counting to ten... attempting each technique only added to the stress as they had little effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end it took Gordon nearly 3 hours to wind down, convinced every tear in his body had been shed. He switched his train of thought to recovery. Months ago he’d discovered there was a method to bouncing back from these breakdowns. Gordon stopped his shakey breathing to pause for a moment '...to get a glass of water I’ll have to go downstairs.’ </span>
  <span>He wrapped a knit blanket around himself and wiped at his eyes with tissues, before shuffling out of the room and stopping halfway down the stairs. He looked out over the stairway railing and saw Benrey’s back, the guard facing the slide doors staring outside at who-knows-what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man.” His voice cracked, god he hated when that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey shifted slightly and looked back at Gordon over his shoulder, face as cold and unreadable as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make- well it’s probably lunch now. But yeah, make some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Gordon turned away, and entered the kitchen focused on chugging a bottle of water and grabbing some toaster waffles from the freezer. </span>
  <span>It wasn’t until he turned to start his coffee when Gordon noticed Benrey sat at the kitchen counter, twiddling his thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... your TV’s broke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? My TV’s never been-” a look of horror spread across his face, Benrey must have messed with the television and broken it. He looked past Benrey’s shoulder and there in front of the TV was his old NES, wires splayed every which way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I was this stupid!” He flailed his arms about and pointed his finger at Benrey accusingly, “Of course you can’t follow house rules,YOU PROBABLY DON’T HAVE THE BRAIN POWER TO. You just exist to <em>torment me!</em>” His voice was venemous, the last sentence hissed out between clenched teeth. Of course he couldn’t trust Benrey. THE GUY WHO’D CUT HIS FUCKING ARM OFF COULDN'T BE TRUSTED, GO FIGURE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey felt a twist in his gut. What? That couldn’t be right... </span>
  <span>Gordon couldn’t- Gordon can’t bother Benrey. He's the ultimate gamer, and this was just another lame scientist mad at him. He was used to those. But something about Gordon acting like he’d given him the benefit of the doubt... </span>
  <span>'Well better to agree with Gordon before Tommy arrives to a murder scene.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Top ten Benrey cringe moments. Lost my brain powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Gordon began maniacally laughing. It sounded like toxic sludge, devoid of any usual warmth. Benrey shifted in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you know what man? I just had a *very* fucking bad night and morning because of you! If you broke the TV I don’t care. Right now I just need my damn coffee and some silence. And I mean it, complete silence.” Gordon had put on his ‘dad voice’ with a slight edge to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and starting the coffee pot, pulling down his favorite mug from a cabinet. This was usually the point he’d apologize for lashing out, but this was Benrey. Who was he kidding, he wasn’t even sure the guy *had* feelings to hurt, he’d said himself he wasn’t human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts Gordon hadn’t noticed the shuffling behind him, and he sat down holding his mug of black coffee to see Benrey chewing slowly on a still-frozen waffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Dude! You have to toast that *before* eating it!” Gordon dramatically waved towards the shiny toaster on the kitchen counter, forgetting all about his silent rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey sat unresponsive before blurting out a confused “Huh?” the chewed up waffle in his mouth on full display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon recoiled, “You know what? You do you, but i’m toasting mine like a normal person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed as Gordon enjoyed his coffee and <em>t</em><em>oasted</em> waffle silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between bites of frozen waffle Benrey would occasionally make some obtuse comment about gamer stats that Gordon casually dismissed, “don’t talk with your mouth full.” </span>
  <span>He'd had to swat away Benrey’s dirt covered hands from stealing his own waffles but otherwise it was a peaceful few minutes. He felt the anger in his chest subside and his mind turn reflective. 'Benrey's at my kitchen counter, eating waffles with me... god I didn't ask for this...'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was while going off about some fishing mini-game that Benrey’s shark-like teeth began to fill Gordon with unease. Beyond looking generally menacing, the sharp teeth also sent slight phantom pains through his right hand every time he caught a glance. </span>
  <span>He whinced and got up to put his bowl in the sink for washing later, making sure to use only his right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta take a shower before Tommy gets here. You’re still covered in leaves and dirt and shit- how did you manage that anyways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mh,” alright so no answer on that, “you got a wash suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? N-no dude, there’s no hazard suit for bathing. You just use a normal shower or bathtub.” Benrey’s apparent lack of knowledge on showering was concerning to say the least... </span>
  <span>“Did you never use the showers in the black mesa locker room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, got my cheats. Unlike u Gordon Humanman- I got clean Benrey powers,” He flashed a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon gripped his wrist where his arm ended and prosthetic began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s eyes glanced down to the spot. Gordon watching as he looked away faking a cough, a flash of some undecipherable expression in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok i’ll do the lame-o human chowder, no biggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How hard could it be? Step in, step out, easy peasy. Benrey was entering the bathroom when he felt Gordon grip his shoulder, he whipped around and slapped the hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh… sorry. I just realized you don’t seem to know what a shower is so the general rundown is-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his mind wandered off, back to the old locker-room. He’d always used his cheats to stay clean, it was easy, but after the resonance cascade he hadn’t paid mind to the dirt or occasional blood…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get all that?” oh shit Feetman was looking at him expectantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whuh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey was met with a groan of frustration and a stack of towels shoved into his arms, soon after the door slammed in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST DON’T FLOOD THE PLACE, OR ELSE.” He didn’t register the threat as Gordons voice faded farther away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No song this chapter,<br/>I just love including Gordon pointing and flailing his arms because that was a huge part of his character in hlvrai lol, also I'm too lazy to look up if he lost his left or right arm (sorry) so I'll backtrack/fix it later :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benrey and Gordon go back to laughing at one another</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some comedic scenario to get back into the routine of writing this again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took some minutes to decipher the shower puzzle, but once the warm water started filling the tub Benrey sighed in relief. He appreciated the warm sprinkling of water, it was a nice change of pace from just snapping his fingers to get clean. He got lost in his thoughts soon after. Was this really his first shower? He’d been sprayed with a cold hose before but he was pretty sure that was more about an experiment. The colorful bottles in the shower caddy had confused him, so he settled for carefully scrubbing the leaves and twigs out of his hair with water alone. It was odd feeling the absence of his trusty helmet for the first time in so long… made him feel vulnerable- Nope! Showertime over. Thoughts wandered too far during shower time!</p>
<p>Benrey wrapped up in as many towels as possible (convenient for covering hair) and walked out into the hall, eventually standing in the living room dripping water onto the clean carpet. He held his dirt-stained uniform in his hands, no way was he putting that thing back on. The slight smell of blood had bothered him last night, had to ditch it.</p>
<p>Gordon was laying on the kitchen counter, a mess of hair concealing his head in his arms. Benrey coughed and his head lifted a bit, a dazed expression on his face. He took in Benrey standing there, old uniform in his arms, dripping water all over the carpet. It looked almost... sad? No maybe just pathetic, but that was even worse. Benrey was <em>scary</em> especially now with his more alien appearance, this just seemed like some sitcom scenario and not a dangerous terror standing in the middle of his living room.</p>
<p>“Your soap tasted bad feetman, get a better one”</p>
<p>“I’m going to ignore that statement and pray you didn’t <em>drink</em> soap”</p>
<p>Benrey floated some clear sweetvoice into the air, imitating soap bubbles. Gordon didn’t look at all impressed but then again, he seemed out of it.</p>
<p>“Tommy should be here soon… honestly he’s running pretty late.”</p>
<p>Oh. Yeah, that. It was a good thing Tommy was Benreys oldest (and only) friend or else he’d probably dodge the visit altogether. Jumping out a window was beginning to seem more appealing by the hour.</p>
<p>Gordon pointed towards the couch and spoke muffled, “some old clothes for ya.” before dropping his head back down, promptly ending the conversation. Just as he had said, there on the couch was an old pair of sweats and a faded red t-shirt, some science joke Benrey didn’t comprehend written across it. A tattered plain blue beanie sat on the arm of the couch. Benrey eyed it cautiously before he immediately snatched all the clothing into his arms, waddling back towards the bathroom. He overheard Gordon snicker behind him. ‘Fine he can laugh all he wants...’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is incredibly short but i'm actually not sorry because writing is hard and I'm back :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>